


Wild Time

by flickawhip



Category: Power Rangers Time Force, Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Taylor and Jen spend some time together.RP Fic.





	Wild Time

Jen had refused to return to Time Force. She had moved back into the clock-tower. She still had no real wish to see Wes. She would cope better alone. She had thought so for a long time.... then the message came. Shayla was gone, the Rangers were disbanded and one of them was in hospital, her friends unable to answer the call. Jen had answered. 

"Where is she?"

She had pushed her way into Taylor's room, letting the door slam behind her. 

"Taylor... what happened?"

Taylor looked up at Jen and smiled painfully at her.

"Hey...Jen."

Jen smiled slightly, unable to stop herself. She may have been worried, but she was here. 

"How did you even crash?"

Jen asked softly. Taylor gave a slight shrug and grimaced with pain.

"Over estimated."

"You should be more careful Eagle."

Jen teased, moving to stroke Taylor's cheek. 

"We still need you around you know."

"Thanks... your needed as well."

"Why do you think I'm here Tay?"

Jen teased. 

"How bad was it?"

"Bad enough."

Jen sighed softly. 

"Then maybe you should take a flying break."

Taylor sighed.

"I really don't want to talk about this right now..."

"Well then...let me distract you?"

"You read my mind.... go lock that door."

Jen smiled, moving to lock the door quickly. Taylor smiled.

"Now come over her and straddle me..."

She purred lustily. 

"Bossy aren't you..."

Jen teased, moving to do as was asked all the same. Taylor smirked.

"Been laid up in this bed for almost two weeks and I had no action for at least a month before the crash....in other words Jen Sweetie.... I'm Fucking gagging for it."

"You should have said something."

Jen teased, moving to kiss her fiercely. Taylor growled softly in to the kiss and kissed back just as fiercely. Jen pulled back with a smirk. 

"There are way too many clothes happening here..."

"Couldn't agree more.... let’s get naked."

Jen smiled, moving off the bed just long enough to undress herself. 

"Need a little help?"

Taylor grimaced slightly but nodded. Jen smiled, kissing Taylor softly even as she moved to undress the other girl, soon slipping back into position over Taylor. 

"You... are still so beautiful."

"Thank you."

Jen had remained silent, dipping her head to kiss Taylor again, her touch light over the other girl's breasts. Taylor murred again. Jen smiled, saying nothing even as her hand trailed south, her lips moving from Taylor's lips to her breasts. Taylor began purring. Jen was soon lightly teasing Taylor's clit, moving to suckle on her breast at the same time. Taylor's purring soon became mews. Jen soon upped her pace. Taylor playfully snapped her teeth at Jen. Jen laughed softly. 

"No biting Tay."

She teased, moving to up her pace. 

"Hey... I'm Wild Force...what do you expect?"

"Some manners, fierce eagle."

Taylor giggled. Jen smiled, kissing her gently even as she upped her pace again. Taylor murred into the kiss. Jen once again upped her pace. Taylor soon cried out and came apart.


End file.
